The Last Time I Saw Her
by OutsideTheBox11
Summary: Many people in Skyrim have stories of their loved ones being lost to the war, but Aralin, dark elf and Dragonborn, never thought she would have to suffer the loss of someone close to her. That is why she is so caught off guard by the tragedy unfolding before her very eyes... Just a short story I wrote at 11 at night. Probably not my best writing, but I hope you enjoy it.


**Alrighty so this is the first story I'm posting on here. I don't really share my writing with anyone, so go easy on me. **

**This is based off of having followers in Skyrim that you lose track of during battles, and when you turn around they're dead and you have to redo the entire battle. I just made it a lot more sad because It's 11 at night, I'm a little sad, and super tired.**

The Last Time I Saw Her

Everything moved in slow motion and the battle raged in silence around Aralin as she watched the scene unfolding before her. Aela was being knocked back, and now fell to the ground as the man in front of her drew his blade. Three stormcloak soldiers blocked Aralin's way as she tried to run forward. She drew her own blade but kept her gaze upon Aela, and the sword rushing towards her with alarming speed even in the slow motion world Aralin was experiencing. Aralin's mouth opened and a scream she didn't hear escaped her lips as the man's blade came down and right through Aela's middle. The woman's head went back in a pained howl, and then she fell completely to the ground as the man pulled his blade back.

Time sped back up and sound came crashing down on Aralin's ears as rage filled her. She swung her ebony blade with such force that she staggered and killed the three stormcloak soldiers in five seconds flat. She then ran forward and lept into the air as the man prepared to bring down his blade again and finish off Aela. The ebony blade sliced clear through his neck and his head went tumbling to the ground, shortly followed by his body. Not stopping to catch her breath, Aralin dropped her weapon and crouched beside Aela, pulling her wife into her arms. She looked at her wound that was now gushing blood. Aralin pressed her hand to it and looked around frantically.

"Someone help! Please! She's wounded!" Aralin cried out to anyone who was nearby. She looked back down at her wife. "We need to stop the bleeding. We need a cloth, rag, anything. Just don't go to sleep, no matter how tired you feel."

"Aralin…" Aela spoke.

"No don't talk. Save your strength. You'll be fine, you'll be fine…" Aralin ordered, her voice shaking.

"Hush, love. Let me speak." Aela said with a sad smile. "I don't have much time."

Aralin bit her bottom lip, shaking her head and swallowing against the tears that she could feel beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I love you very, very much. More than I thought it possible to love someone." Aela said, her voice weak. "You changed my entire life, and made it brighter in so many ways. Thank you for everything. For our adventures together, for asking me to marry you, for our house and beautiful children. Tell them I love them so much." Silent tears began to stream down her face, smearing her face paint.

"I love you too." Aralin choked out. "Which is why you're not going to die. You can't. I'm going to keep you safe and bring you home, like I always do."

"You're so beautiful Aralin." Aela ignored her wife, her voice barely above a whisper now. "Kiss me one more time. Please."

Aralin didn't wait a second after the plea left her wife's mouth to close the distance between them. She pressed her lips to Aela's weak ones, and held her like that for a moment. Then she pulled away slightly, looking into Aela's fading silver eyes.

"I love you so much…" Aela murmured as the last of her breath left her body. Her eyes became dull and her face relaxed.

"Goodbye, my love." Aralin whispered, and kissed Aela's forhead, then her unmoving lips, and then hung her head. The tears began to pour down her cheeks and she held her wife tightly. Her body shook with each sob and she grit her teeth to hold back her pained screams. She was still in this position when an Imperial guard showed up. It was Hadvar. He reached down and placed a hand on Aralin's shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aralin screamed, and Hadvar flinched back. Not bothering to turn around, Aralin continued to scream. "It's all your fault! If it weren't for you I would have never joined the Imperials in this dumbass war! I would have never gone into battle and Aela would have never had to follow me! This wouldn't have happened!" Aralin gently lowered Aela to the ground, then stood up and spun around.

"I hate you!" Aralin screamed, tears streaming down her face. "She's dead because of you! She's never coming back! I'm alone now and my children have lost their mother! I hate you! I hate you!"

Hadvar strode forward and wrapped his arms around Aralin. She struggled for a moment, continuing to yell all of the curses she could towards the man, but then broke down into a sobbing mess in his arms. Hadvar held his friend close, wishing he could do something for her. When she calmed down enough to speak, they broke apart and Aralin wiped her tears away. She turned to her wife, and crouched beside her. She gently closed Aela's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Aralin murmured, and Hadvar wasn't sure if she was speaking to him or Aela.

"She was a brave, strong woman. She will be missed greatly." Hadvar said gravely. Aralin didn't respond. "I'm so sorry, Aralin. My wife and I are here for you if you need anything at all."

"She _was_ brave and strong. And beautiful and kind." Aralin said softly, running her hand along the side of Aela's cold face. "And I will always love her. My beautiful Aela the Huntress."


End file.
